


【拉二咕哒】The Romance of Ancient Egypt （中）

by mikadodo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikadodo/pseuds/mikadodo





	【拉二咕哒】The Romance of Ancient Egypt （中）

“王有命令，一定要找到那个伤害王妃的女人。”  
“不能放过每个角落！必要的话，各位王妃大人的寝室也要进去看一看！”  
——啊啊，真是的…来得这么快…  
从奥斯曼迪亚斯所居住的主殿中逃离出，正蹲在池塘边观察蓝色睡莲的立香瞥了眼朝这边蜂拥而至四处搜查的侍卫，神色阴郁地叹了口气。  
——着急着找我，果然还是为了那个女人啊  
——说起来，记得这个花也是…  
在传说中，拉美西斯二世为了讨妮菲塔丽王妃的欢心，在宫殿中移植和培育了大批的蓝色睡莲，王妃常常在池旁休憩或是漫步，美人与花合为一景，人粲如花。  
立香看了看池里的睡莲，又看了看身后的追兵，心中不由得有几分来源不明的苦涩，进而转换成愤怒，甚至萌生了干脆用火系的魔术将这一池子花燃尽的想法。  
王宫中的法老王并不是作为她恋人的那一个“奥斯曼迪亚斯”，这一点立香是深刻明白着的——他的如今最爱是妮菲塔丽是理所当然又无可动摇的事实。  
但是她还是感到了不快，不受克制的妒忌了，因此产生的负面情绪甚至大于了被当作性奴的那份屈辱。  
无论她和奥斯曼迪亚斯发生过什么，被铭记在史书上的他的妻子永远都只会是妮菲塔丽，而不会是“藤丸立香”——这就是和“英灵”相爱的代价——直到她死去，这种复杂的自卑感也深刻地烙印在了“英灵藤丸”的灵基上。

——…嘛，再怎么想也没办法啊，这么好看的花烧了也可惜了  
——现在还是得先保命要紧  
她垂下眼，故作强势地擦了擦有些湿润的眼角，侧身钻进树丛中躲避开侍卫的追踪，紧接着转头往反方向的宫殿深处跑过去。  
法老王的王宫相当大，并且到处都重复的走廊与相似的睡莲池，来回绕了几圈之后，虽然算是成功摆脱了追踪，但立香还是在这片迷宫一样的建筑群中迷路了。  
她停下脚步，环视了一圈四周，试图寻找到合适的参照物，紧接着又沮丧地想起自己在这里连一个连称之为同伴的人都没有。  
“嗯？您是谁？”像是上天赐予的救命稻草一样，青年温和的嗓音自她的正前方传来，“看上去您不是这里的人吧，请问我有什么可以帮您的吗？”  
“啊…是！”  
立香条件反射地回答道，抬头看向正朝自己走过来的人影，紧张地握住手腕——上面挂满的各式手镯的冰凉触感更是让她平添了几分不安。  
眼前的青年长得相当清秀，浑身莫名散发着一股使人亲近的气质，白色的短发轻柔整齐地搭在耳边，浅紫色的眸子平静而又温柔，毫无敌意地向她微笑着。  
——这个人，可以依靠！  
她犹豫了一下，伸手抓住了他的衣摆，决定相信自己的直觉。  
“那个…！我现在在被追杀，请救救我！”  
“嗯，我知道了…您别紧张。”  
青年听到“追杀”两个字后微微一愣，但也并没有多问详细的状况，只是抬起手，轻轻地将自己的斗篷罩到了立香的头顶。  
“请往这里来吧，我带您出宫。”  
“对了，我的名字是摩西…请问您叫？”  
“藤丸…嗯，不、名字的话，是立香。”

摩西，这个名字即使是史学成绩并不优秀的立香也不会陌生。  
公元前十三世纪犹太人的领袖，犹太教的创始者，在世界的三大教派都被尊称为“先知”与“圣人”，即使五千年后的奥斯曼迪亚斯，也一直将他当作唯一的挚友与无可替代的兄弟。  
“这个世界上绝对不会有比摩西更圣洁的人了。”  
奥斯曼迪亚斯在过去常常会这样对立香形容摩西，而现在的她也更是深刻地体会到了这一点。  
在他的帮助下，立香成功地逃离了王宫，并且在之后得知她是个外乡人没有住处之后，直接将她带回了自己在宫外的住所，将她偷偷藏在内屋，帮她躲过了侍卫的追查。

“藤丸小姐？您醒着吗？”摩西摇了摇正趴在长椅上小憩的立香，“今天是赶集的日子，我可能要稍微晚点回来喔。”  
“啊…唔…”  
立香打了个哈欠，张开眼睛迷迷糊糊地看了眼旁边的男人，慢慢地坐了起来，“嗯…要不我还是和你一起去吧…一直这么麻烦您，我一个人在这里也没什么事可干…”  
因为不便于外出，滞留在摩西家的立香自告奋勇地接下来屋子里所有的家务，还专门研究了这个时代面粉的发酵法，学会了最时兴的蜂蜜蛋糕的做法——但经过了这段时间，现在摩西家中也并没有多余的面粉了。在他回来之前，失去现代一切电子设备的立香能做的只有睡觉和对着外面的风景发呆。  
“没问题吗？法老王的追兵说不定还在外面…”  
“嘛，大概没事了吧…我也不是什么值得他一直盯着的人…”  
虽然摩西自己并没有明说，但按照现在他的年纪和现状，立香不难推测出他现在正是和奥斯曼迪亚斯产生分歧，搬离王宫独居的时期。  
这样的他的身边理所当然会有奥斯曼迪亚斯秘密派遣来监视的密探，无论再怎么深居简出，多出一个人这种事不可能没有被对方察觉到。而至今为止，王宫也并没有专门派人到这里来寻找立香，她认为自己已经被遗忘掉了也在情理之中。  
“…嗯，说得也是呢。”  
摩西隔着窗户看了一眼外面，了然地看到一个农夫模样的男人压低了帽子从屋外跑开，后知后觉地发现自己刚才的话似乎有些歧议。  
“啊、刚才我的意思并不是说您是不值得被法老王盯着的人，是说现在可能…嗯、追兵变少了…”  
“嘛，没事啦。”立香摇了摇头，站起身习惯性地用魔力弹掉了身上的灰，连带着手臂上的手镯叮当作响，“我在他心里是什么地位我也是有自知之明的…”  
“请别这么说。”摩西看着立香身边消散开的魔力光晶，露出了干净的微笑，“您可是能和王国祭祀相提并论的大魔术师，在这里女性能做到这一步可不容易了。”  
“哈哈哈，是吗，谢谢您。”  
立香讪讪地笑了笑，没有再接话了。  
她并没有将所有的来龙去脉告诉摩西——毕竟摩西和妮菲塔丽也算是旧识，即使他既往不咎自己对她做过的事，她也实在有些开不了口——并且往深追究还不得不坦白她和奥斯曼迪亚斯的关系，再加上圣杯战争有着不牵扯进第三方的潜规则，最后立香告诉的他的只剩下了“我是个魔术师，因为冒犯了王还逃走了所以被追杀了。”一类的半捏造的事实。  
对于摩西而言，立香大概只是个难得一见的女魔术师，只是因为她平日里时不时使用那些不知缘由和祭司们相似的魔术手法，对她有了几分敬佩感。  
“嗯、嘛…不说这个了，还是准备出门吧…怎么说，家里有个帮手我这边也能轻松许多啊。”见立香并不想谈论关于自己魔术的话题，摩西很快地转移了话题，开始收拾起出门用的容器与斗篷，“这几天夜里多雨，去的路上路也很湿，您得小心呢…啊，对了，您手上的手镯、不取掉吗？有一部分是有王家纹案的，很显眼呢。”  
“能去掉的话我也很想取掉啊…”立香伸手摆弄了几下手上那一大堆饰品，无论怎么都抓不到从解下来的诀窍，连直接从手掌强取都做不到，“之前就已经放弃了…您能帮忙看看吗？”  
“唔…”  
摩西低下头，握住手镯端详了几下，同样也无计可施：“可能是王自己设计的东西吧，真是和他的人一样复杂多变啊…啊、失礼了，总之这个你先披上吧，被人看到这些手镯的话，怕是又麻烦的吧。”  
“嗯，谢谢您。”  
立香从他手中接过斗篷，仔仔细细地盖上了手臂，余光无意间瞥到了窗外不远处的水池。  
“嗯、现在不还是六月吗，那池子里的睡莲怎么都谢了呢…？”  
“嘛，大概还是…夜里多雨的缘故吧…嗯，你看，那天晚上不还打天雷吗？您来这里的第三天…”  
摩西的语气忽然间支吾了起来。

“嗯…？今天的人怎么这么少啊…”  
摩西看了看周围，一脸疑惑地自言自语道。  
明明是赶集的日子，但尼罗河旁的大道上几乎看不到什么人，只有几个零零散散渔夫正忙着将木船停靠在不远处的泊口处。河对岸的王宫外倒是包围着不少人，但他也并没有今天是什么宫廷节日的印象。  
整个城市都沉浸在一片寂静的萧瑟之中，视线范围内有几间屋子还挂上了黑布。  
立香抬起头，努力往居民聚集的地方望过去，但也只能在人头攒动中勉强看到王室纹按的旗帜与披着长袍的祭祀。  
“很奇怪吗？…那我去问问？”  
听到他的话，立香本能地走下岸旁的阶梯，想着下去朝渔夫们询问情况，但摩西却猛然想起了什么，一把抓住了她的手，神色难得一见的强硬。  
“立香小姐，我们回去吧。”  
“诶？”  
立香又回头看了几眼那边的情形，透过重重包围的人墙与士兵她隐约看到了穿着盛装的法老王的模样，戴着金雕细琢的鹰型图腾的纹饰，高高地坐在扶摇椅上一动也不动，跟在后面马车上还放置着一个镶有蓝色玛瑙的巨大金色的人形器物。  
“听我的，总是我们先回去吧。”  
“可是…”  
立香跌跌撞撞地跟在他的后面，手腕被捏得有些生痛，回去路上的风景更是冷清，即使有看到行人也是穿着素色的亚麻衣裳，远处更是响起了古怪悠长祭祀曲音。  
她沉下表情，内心中用上了一股大事不妙的预感，但她还没来得及开口问他到底发生了什么，就听到了路过的黑衣妇女们的低沉的议论声。  
“妮菲塔丽王妃，竟然就这样走了呢…还真是、不公平啊…”  
“…大概是她和王的爱情连上天都嫉妒了吧。”  
“唉，明明之前病都痊愈了，怎么突然又……”  
“这埃及没有了女主人，应该怎么办啊…”  
接下来的话立香已经听不下去了，难以言喻地震惊与自责感席卷了她的大脑。  
——怎么会死了呢…  
——明明只是一半的…生命力  
——她那个样子也不像是有什么重病…啊…对了…  
她颤抖地看了看自己的手心，突然明白了什么。  
“…立香小姐、怎么了吗…那个…对不起…我…”  
“不，没事…”  
立香抬眼看向摩西，勉强地笑了笑。  
“谢谢您，我们，先回去吧。”

进入雨季的埃及的夜晚总是被雨声环绕着，浓墨染尽般的夜空中连一丝星光也看不到，只能隔着远处的尼罗河看到对岸王宫橄榄灯的点点残火。  
立香蜷缩在窗边的椅子上，眼神恍惚地看着窗外不断落入的池子的水滴与那几朵只剩下花蕊的枯萎睡莲。  
——是我害死她的吗？  
她反复地这样想着。  
答案自然是无法否认的。  
——早应该察觉到的…  
——在这种情况下将她的生命力抽走，是我的失职啊…  
妮菲塔丽的生命是由魔力反构筑而成的，这也是她为什么毫无魔术师资质却是“御主”之一的原因。  
未来的奥斯曼迪亚斯大概是用了什么手段让她的经脉暂时转变为了魔术回路，然后她召唤出容易控制而又魔力强大的英灵，让她暂时从病痛中治愈。  
而立香却没有细想就夺走了她的生命力。本身而言妮菲塔丽和她所契约的英灵所用魔力就是守恒的，立香的行为打破了这种平衡，如果再这之上又有人发动圣杯战争杀死因为魔力衰微而无力反抗的那位英灵的话——作为御主的王妃不可避免地将会迅速衰弱而死。  
——啊啊、原来我被召唤到这里，这个圣杯战争的本身都是为了那个王妃啊  
立香揉了揉眼睛，生前一次又一次的失落感让她变得相当的多疑，以至于对自己的恋人也失去了本该有的信任——不过，这也是恰好证明了她内心深处残留的爱意。  
对于那个男人的感情，是对于构成完整的她，不可或缺的一部分。  
立香站起身，深深地朝熟睡着的摩西鞠了一躬，然后朝门外走过去。  
这个男人的确是难得一见的圣人，在他上午的表现中，她不难发现他是在明知道自己杀害了妮菲塔丽的情况下，还帮助了自己。  
历史的修正力是无法扭转的，王妃的死早已在最开始便是定局，这个常识立香自然也是知道。但不管怎样，这个结果是有由自己一手造成也是毋庸置疑的事实。  
——既然是我自己的做的…  
——只能去面对了吧

“为什么现在才来？！你知道余等了你多久吗？！”  
本来以为回到王宫等待自己的大概是凌迟之类的极刑，没想到刚刚踏进大殿，就被不知这本时候赶回这边的所长奥斯曼迪亚斯给紧紧地拥住了。  
男人用力之大几乎要将立香整个人给揉进身体中去，脊椎被压迫了疼痛让她本能地喘了几口气，抬起眼却发现法老王的奥斯曼迪亚斯正坐在前面的王座上，面无表情地盯着他们。  
“…别做出这个样子了，我失手杀了你们的王妃，我的错，要杀要剐随你们便吧。”  
听到立香的话，前面法老王用力扣了一下王座的扶椅，冷冷地哼了一声没有回答，而抱住她的男人却安慰似的拍了拍她的背，然后慢慢地将她从怀里松开：“妮菲塔丽的事不是你的错，她本来也就该、唉…就算你不在这里，最终也会导致这个结果的…不过、比起这个…”  
瞬间的缓和之后，奥斯曼迪亚斯的眼神再次尖锐了起来，他捏紧恋人的下巴，强迫她抬头看向自己：“为什么现在才来找我？摩西的事情是怎么回事？”  
“…你不是把我的魔力回路都给切掉了吗，我怎么知道你回来…”  
这句话当然是假话。在到摩西家不久之后她就发现和御主的回路被打开了。但她只是以为这是定位她的手段，再加上对方也一直没有追过来，便直接判定自己大概已经被遗弃了——她从最开始就误解了他来到这里的初衷。  
但奥斯曼迪亚斯并不理解她的迷茫和痛苦，过去作为王——至今也以王的准则来衡量自己的他并不认为旁人的见解有任何重要性。  
他将自己曾经分割成多分的爱情毫无保留地献给她，这是其他人不能左右的选择，也是他事到如今也深刻坚信着的事实——名为藤丸立香的女人是上天在他的第二生之中，给予给他无论谁也不能取代的，必须要取回的最重要的宝物。  
他全身心地信任着她，同样也期待着她信任着自己。  
因此在第二次回到埃及，得知立香因为妮菲塔丽的事逃离王宫之后，他便打开了和她连接的回路，相信着她第一时间一定会回来依靠自己。但是，直到十天后的现在，她才如现在这般模样，不情不愿地出现在这里。  
“别找借口了，余知道你逃走之后第一件事情就打开了回路，一直没去找你等你自觉回来，作为魔术师的你怎么可能不知道？说吧，为什么不想见余？为什么在这种情况下第一时间想到的不是求助你的丈夫？！”  
奥斯曼迪亚斯不悦地打断了立香的拙劣的解释，更紧地抓住她的脸，突然又低下头看到了她手上那一大堆手镯。  
“这个，是什么…？”  
“……”  
立香看了一眼王座上的法老王，一时间不知道该怎么回答。男人死死地盯了她一会，将放在她脖颈上的手慢慢向下移动，缓慢地捏开她衬衫最顶上的纽扣。  
“…还以为上次做成那样你肯定已经学乖了、看来不再来几次你是不会懂的对吧…？”  
“喔…？又要惩罚吗？”  
一直按兵不动的法老王却在这时候开了口，他走上前，轻轻地用手上的权杖抚上立香裸露出的皮肤，晦暗不明地看向另一个“自己”：“让余也加进来吧，这家伙、在余这里也是添了不少麻烦的啊…”

“等…两…呜…两个人的话…”  
立香向前跨坐在恋人的大腿上，而对方的肉棒正深深地埋在她的体内，顺着后面插入她后穴法老王的动作，上下用力地律动着。  
在法老王提出要加入之后，所长的奥斯曼迪亚斯没有同意，但也同时也没有拒绝，男人也就当他是默许了，进而最终导致了这个状况。  
大概因为是同一个人的关系，两个人的配合相当默契，一个人抽出去的时候，另一个就狠狠地撞到最深处，来回不间断的刺激让立香双腿不断地打着颤，一顿一顿地吸吮着两根在自己体内肆虐着肉棒。  
“哼，真是个淫乱的女人啊…”  
法老王的奥斯曼迪亚斯捏住她两边的臀瓣朝外拉开，看着自己的粗壮的肉棒在她的后孔中来回进出着，粘稠的肠液顺着他的动作不断被带出来，弄得他的小腹湿淋淋的一大片。  
“连屁股里的水都这么多、余有这么让你舒服吗？”  
“不…那是你们…呜…”  
立香摆动着双腿，挣扎着想要逃开身后的肉棒，却被前面的奥斯曼迪亚斯压得很深，巨大的龟头毫不留情地捅到了最深处，生生地撞开了她最敏感的花心。  
“嗯，余怎么了吗？”  
男人抬起右手，温柔地擦干她脸上的泪水和唾液，但下面的动作丝毫没有停顿，甚至更变本加厉地向前抚上了她藏在花瓣里的阴蒂，掐在指缝里揉捏起来。  
“不、行…这，实在…”  
“哈哈哈，很舒服吧…嗯？现在能说了吗，这个手镯是谁给你的？”  
前面的奥斯曼迪亚斯握住她手臂上最下方的手镯，将她用力地扣紧怀里，慢慢地研磨起她脆弱的子宫口，然后再一次用力地全部撞进去。  
“呜…啊…是、是…法…嗯…”  
突如其来的快感让立香浑身都颤栗了起来，她失神地半张开嘴，断断续续地说不出一句完整的话，男人也似乎并没有一定要让她回答的意思，趁机捏住的她脸颊，将自己得舌头送入她的口中，仔细玩弄着她嘴内温暖的口腔黏膜。  
她恍惚的模样却引起了身后法老王的不满，他拍打了几下她的屁股，将自己的肉棒全部抽出来，又再狠狠地塞了回去，更加剧烈的抽插起来。沉甸甸的卵蛋一次又一次地拍打在嫩白的臀瓣上，发出巨大的啪啪声，交合的部位更是因为反复的摩擦而形成了一大片白色的泡沫，混合着透明的体液滑向大腿，在王座底下形成了一片不小的水渍。  
“怎么样？比起那边，还是余的更能让你舒服吧？”  
“唔…嗯…”  
被前面男人吸住嘴唇的立香自然是没法回答，强烈的快感和长时间深吻的窒息感让她大脑发晕，她死死地拽住恋人黑色的上衣，尽力摇着头恳求后面的男人慢一点，但对方丝毫没有要放过她的意思，粗暴得几乎要把外面的精囊都给塞进她的屁股里。  
“…呼、啧，摇得真厉害啊…嘛、不过这才算是惩罚啊…”  
奥斯曼迪亚斯缓缓地松开她的舌头，从她的嘴中退了出来，在两人的双唇之间拉出了一条细长的银丝。他暧昧地舔了舔嘴角，将自己和对方的唾液全部吞了进去，紧接着扣住立香的后腰，跟随着后面男人的摆动快速地冲刺了起来。  
“啊啊啊啊啊、啊…等…停、…”  
立香抬起头，直冲大脑的快感让她本能地发出了惨烈的悲鸣声，被反复冲撞玩弄着的子宫口又酸又痛，胸前的挺起乳头更是随着两人抽动的动作来回摩擦着面前男人精壮的腹肌，肿痛得像是快要掉下来一样。  
“嘛、到底是哪边比较舒服，不弄清楚、果然还是不行啊…？”  
似乎有人在她耳边这样说道。  
但如今的她已经什么都无法思考了，浑身所有的触感似乎全部集中在了底下的两个肉穴中，不断重复叠加起高潮让她眼前一片发白，只能随着两人愈加剧烈的抽动上下摇摆着，脑内的意识也逐渐消散……

立香是被浸透全身的凉水所泼醒的。  
她迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，发现自己被绳索绑死在一个木制的板床上，从四周的环境大致能推断自己正处在一个地牢内，而眼前的奥斯曼迪亚斯——从表情上来看应该是法老王的那一位，正举着一个铁桶，冷冷地看着自己。  
“…你、这是…？”  
身体丝毫没有力气，但也并不像是之前被抽干魔力的疲软感，应该只是被折磨过头而导致的脱力。下体传来一股火辣辣的肿痛感，喉咙更是难受到连声音都发不出来，她尝试着吞咽下几口唾沫，一股腥甜的气息立刻在整个口腔弥漫开来。  
“…真是搞不懂啊，未来的余到底看上了你的哪里。”男人扶下身，捏住她的脸端详了一会，不屑地笑了一声，“这张脸，真是连做余最低等的妾侍都不配啊…”  
——那你又何必现在这样…到底算是什么低级趣味…  
立香在心里咒骂了几句，刚刚被泼得满脸的凉水漏进了眼里，刺激得结膜有些生痛。她恶狠狠地半睁着眼，想要对着眼前的男人唾一口飞沫，却在这之前被他硬生生地掐住脖子按回了床板上。  
“虽然不知道你到底用什么手段把他给迷惑住了…”想到了自己最爱着的王妃的事，奥斯曼迪亚斯不由得火气上涌，手上的动作也更加用力，“就算他饶了你，余可是不会饶了你的啊…”  
气管被压迫的窒息感与呕吐感让她本能地挣扎了几下，但无力的身体自然丝毫逃不出他的掌心，她抬起眼，看向面前愤怒的男人，勉强从缝隙中发出几段声音。  
“他…去、哪了…？”  
“他？喔…？你说那个余啊…”  
奥斯曼迪亚斯嗤笑出了声，松开了她的脖子，往上贴上了她的脸颊，轻柔地抚摸着，但话语间却丝毫没有感情：“嘛，他在哪里不重要，不过至少现在是没法来救你的呢…那家伙，明知道你被留下会遭到什么对待，还是先去忙自己的事了、哈哈哈哈，说到底，他到底爱不爱你，你心里难道没数吗？”  
男人说的话却是掺着半分谎言，如今的他迫切地急于证明未来的自己并没有那样深爱着眼前伤害自己王妃的女人。  
然而他自己也忽略了，在刚才对方提到因为战事而不得不先行前往战场那个“自己”时，内心中闪过的那丝微妙的妒意，还有他从最初就在逃避着的，自己同样莫名对她抱有“爱意”的事实。  
“自己最爱的女人是妮菲塔丽”，这一定是不可动摇的绝对的事实——他不断在心里这样告诉着自己——即使他从头开始都并不明白“爱”这样模糊的定义，到底是以什么为基准分下高低的。  
“为什么…？”像是要强行说服自己一样，他愤怒地抬高了声线，向上扯住了立香的头发，口不择言地侮辱起她来，“为什么要杀掉妮菲塔丽？难道你还真以为杀掉她就能得到余的宠爱了吗？你做什么梦啊，认清你自己吧、就是全埃及的女人死完了也是轮不到你这家伙的…！”  
“…啊、是为什么呢？”  
相对于奥斯曼迪亚斯的情绪，立香显得却是要低落不少，她略微撇开视线，不想让对方看到自己已经开始有些湿润的眼眶。  
——又、一次…被丢下了啊…  
——真是、为什么连到死都不放过我…  
她顿了一下，知道无论如何解释男人都不会原谅自己。深吸了一口气，努力向上抬高了嘴角，使自己的模样不那么潦倒。  
“…嘛、那你要怎样？我不都回来了吗？要杀了我给她陪葬吗？我刚才可是说了吧，要杀要剐可是随你们便的？…不过先说清楚啦，反正我也已经死了，把我送回现代或是英灵座那边，我还得感谢你呢…哈哈…”  
“…你还真敢说啊…”  
听到立香近乎是在挑衅他底线的话，又联想起之前她和摩西的事，同时燃起的妒火与怒火瞬间吞噬了男人仅存的理智。他眯起眼，怒极反笑，金色的眸子里漫溢出噬虐之色。  
奥斯曼迪亚斯伸出手，从旁边的容器里抓住一块黑色的物体，强行捏开了她的下颚，将东西塞进了她的喉咙里，迫使她吞下去。  
“…哼，是啊、杀了你的话实在是太便宜你了。”  
“正好，让你尝尝什么叫做生不如死吧。”

“哈哈哈、怎么样？现在还是觉得死了比较好吧…？”  
“呜…”  
立香半趴在坚硬的板床上，手腕和脚踝上都被系上的牢固的锁链，而作为罪魁祸首的法老王正抓紧着她的腰部，以像是动物交配一样的姿势在她小穴中进出着。  
在这之前男人已经在她的体内释放过了数次，粘稠的精液满满地充斥着她小小的子宫，随着男人来回的抽插的动作，时不时吐出来几股，混杂着淫水滴滴答答地落到下面的床板上。  
“…已经、不行…求…慢点…”  
“哈哈哈哈，真可怜啊…水都快流干了都不能高潮，这对你这种淫荡的女人可谓是最适合的刑法了吧…！”  
奥斯曼迪亚斯在这之前喂进她嘴中的是可以操控人精神的蛊虫，这种埃及特有的蛊在发作时会对下蛊人言听计从，甚至连身体的反应都能完全操纵。而男人下这之前对立香施加的命令就是无论被怎么玩弄，都不能高潮。  
“…哈…呜…”  
体内的热量已经几乎积累到了极限，但身后的男人还是丝毫没有放慢他的动作，粉嫩的穴肉不断被他粗大的肉棒扯出来半指长，又被狠狠地塞回去，满溢出的体液黏满她的贝肉与臀部，甚至连大腿上也被抹得到处都是。  
“想要去吗…？余给你个机会吧。”  
奥斯曼迪亚斯停顿了一下，紧接着狠狠地撞向了她的子宫，满意地看着她一边抽搐着一边吐出一大股精液，“你到底为什么要杀妮菲塔丽…”  
“我、我没有…”  
听到王妃的名字，立香下意识地回过头想要反驳，男人冷哼了一声，用力将她的头按回去，更加粗暴地在她体内冲撞起来，一次又一次地撞上她被灌得满满当当，无比酸痛的子宫上。  
“什么叫没有？导致她去世的不就是你吗？你是不是嫉妒她？嫉妒她得到了余的宠爱？”  
“不…呜…”  
见她还是不承认，男人更是往前抓住了她红肿的花核，用力地弹弄了几下：“说实话的话，就姑且让你去一次…如果还要嘴硬的话…哼…”  
奥斯曼迪亚斯压低了声线，靠在她耳边轻轻吹了口气，顺势捏住她的臀部，一边加快了抽插的速度，一边分别摁上她的阴蒂与乳头，来回掐弄亵玩起来。  
三处敏感点在同一时间被侵犯的剧烈快感让立香脑内一片恍惚，生理性的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地不住落了下来，但无论怎么努力扭动屁股吸吮着男人的肉棒，她都无法达到身体无比渴求着的那个顶点。  
“是…是、我…我嫉妒王…王妃…所以…呜…”  
“为什么要嫉妒她？”  
“因、因为我…想被王…宠爱…”  
“哼…余就知道啊…”  
男人将肉棒狠狠地插进最深处，对准她的子宫再次射入了一股精液，然后保持着插入的状态将她整个身体翻过来，金色的眸子炽热地望向她满是泪痕的脸颊。  
“不过、既然你这么诚实，余也得给你奖励…嗯、那就让你高潮…不、那你就一直给余高潮吧…！”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊…！”  
男人话音刚落，立香的身体就瞬间冲上了顶峰，之前积累着的过量快感在这一刻全部爆发出来，小穴和尿道口像是失禁一样不断喷射出体液，将底下的床板浸湿了一大片。  
“啧，真是狼狈啊，你就是以这种样子勾引未来的余的吗？”  
奥斯曼迪亚斯并没有给她喘息的时间，她高高举起他的双腿，将膝盖摁在她的小腹上，逼迫着立香亲眼看到自己是如何在她的体内进出，并是怎样将她一次又一次地送上高潮的。  
“呜呜呜…啊啊啊…不…啊啊…”  
在他刚才的命令之下，立香几乎每隔一分钟就会被男人的肉棒送上一次高潮，分不清是淫水精液还是潮吹喷出的液体从她的穴中源源不断地喷涌出来，难以言喻的快感让她拼命地想要向前逃跑，但巨大的体格差让她几乎连挣扎的机会都没有，只能被迫地承受不间断地强制高潮。  
“你还真是任性啊…刚才说要高潮现在又不要了…”  
男人用力地拍打了几下她的屁股，逼迫她更紧地咬住自己的肉棒，“而且、你这样叫真的没关系吗？这里可是地牢啊…对了，告诉你个秘密吧，摩西那家伙可就在隔壁哦？哼，谁让他包庇了杀死王妃的你啊…”  
这句话只是奥斯曼迪亚斯用来试探立香对摩西的心意的，在摩西身边安排了密探的他自然是知道两人并没有什么实质性的关系——虽然在得知他们曾经在某个雷雨的晚上一起睡过这件事他还是暴怒了。  
不过由于和摩西的关系与妮菲塔丽的丧事等种种原因，再加上未来自己的阻挠，最终他还是没有前去登门造访，立香回到这里的事他都不清楚他是否知情。  
“…呜、不…”  
但立香却是将他刚才的话信以为真，想到自己现在的模样可能被那位圣人看到，突如其来的惊吓感让她本来就敏感到不行的身体再一次达到了顶点，腔内的穴肉也一波一波地收缩起来，咬得男人的肉棒有些生痛。  
奥斯曼迪亚斯皱起眉头，立香的反应让他更加不悦起来。  
“你还真是人尽可夫啊，随便来个男人就能发情是吗…？在这个时候竟然想着别的男人高潮了…”  
他翻身将立香抱起来，让她双腿大张跨坐在自己的身上，将自己的肉棒更深地埋进去，摁住她的腰晃动起来。  
“必须得让你学会啊，床上用品对于主人基本的忠诚。”

之后的一个月，奥斯曼迪亚斯就像他说的那样日服一日地开发着立香的身体，蛊虫的控制加上时不时的媚药调教，中途还因为介意摩西的事情，将对方召进了宫殿，刻意让对方看到立香被自己赤裸地抱在怀里满身精液的模样，以此来宣扬自己对于她的所有权。到最后立香甚至只要闻到他的味道，小穴都会本能地分泌淫液，随时随地准备迎接他肉棒的侵犯，无论内心是如何的抗拒，身体却是已经离不开他了。  
但在这不久后的某一天，每天都会前来过夜的直到深夜也没有出现在囚禁立香那座地牢之中。  
——是发生什么了吗…  
立香呆滞地看着地牢灰色的天花板，内心中隐约有几分担忧。  
他昨夜在离开之前并没有在她手上挂上手镯，而是将作为魔力源的圣杯埋进了被玩弄到晕厥的她的体内——这是她第二天清醒过来时才发现的事情。  
——为什么要在这时候把圣杯给杀掉王妃的我呢…  
立香无论怎么都想不明白。  
奥斯曼迪亚斯似乎并不在附近，因此蛊虫对她精神的影响也减少了许多，这正好给了她一个重返自由的契机。  
她伸出手，发动圣杯的魔力轻巧地捏断了束缚住自己的锁链，充足的魔力让她能瞬发性的恢复冠位的灵基而不用收到魔术师职阶的束缚，鲜红的令咒也时隐时现地回到了手背上。  
——不过，也是时候了吧  
她挥了挥手臂，上面挂满着的手镯给她的肩膀带来了不小的压力，但也还没有到影响她活动的地步。于是她深吸了一口气，操纵起魔力直接冲破了顶上的石板，缓缓地悬浮到了地面上，闭起眼睛探查起方圆数里的魔力源。  
——在西南…边吗…？

——怎么会这样…果然还是应该等那家伙回来啊…  
奥斯曼迪亚斯坐在方阵的最后方，咬牙切齿地看着前方不利的形势，却又丝毫改变不了现状。  
“这次赫梯那边也是有麻烦的家伙，这个算是余这次的工作，在余回来之前你一定得尽量避免出阵。”  
这是之前先来一步备战的“自己”，在又一次被召回现代时，对他说的最后一句话。  
但自满如他并没有把这句话放在心上，甚至觉得那家伙危言耸听——既然自己和他是一个人，他能做到的，自己自然也能做到——无论是谋划，肉搏，还是在驾驭女人上——并且在这之前，赫梯已经几次败给了埃及，因此他有理由作出判断，这次出阵几乎不具有危险性。  
但这次他却失算了。  
金色交杂着鲜红色的光柱至上而下地向超前冲锋的埃及骑兵袭去，紧接着以中点为圆心朝外推开，将四周的战士高高扬起，连着战马与器物一起瞬间燃尽挥发。  
而这样当方面的凌虐并没有简单的结束，在光柱消散之后，成千上万的宝具又再次从天而降，轮番刺穿开后排担任法老肉盾的亲卫军，直逼御座跟前。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，太阳的、真是巧啊。本来没想帮着群杂种的，但看在敌方领袖是你本王还是来了。”  
即使是隔了几百米之远，黄金色英灵傲慢的挑衅声还是清楚地传进了奥斯曼迪亚斯的耳中，在他并不清楚和这人到底有如何交集的情况下，听上去实在是无比刺耳。  
“怎么这次不躲进你那坟头里了？哈哈哈哈哈，还是说你在这时候根本拿不出那些宝具？”  
吉尔伽美什自然是明知故问。作为拉美西斯二世的奥斯曼迪亚斯并不像和他一样生前是神代之王，持有的宝具也理所当然是成为英灵之后才获得的——但难得在这种情况下和“旧识”相遇，他实在忍不住想要多讥讽几句。  
奥斯曼迪亚斯握紧了手中的双刃，抬头紧紧地盯着高处对自己抱有明显敌意的男人，但在这时候，他在己方的上空看到了一抹熟悉的身影。  
——…那个女人？！  
少女艳色的短发与西沉的夕阳几乎融为一体，白色礼装的裙摆在在傍晚的微风中轻轻扬起。逆光的角度让男人并看不清她的表情——但不知道为什么，他的大脑中却浮现出了她犹如烈火般炽热又坚韧的金色眼眸。  
灿烂得像是太阳一样，不，大概比太阳还要更加耀眼。  
她举起手中的魔杖，蓝白相间的环形法阵于她四周浮现出来，然后瞬间向外延伸扩散开，密密麻麻地叠满了整片天空。  
“真巧啊，你这家伙也被召唤出来了啊…不，这时候应该说你这丫头片子也能成英灵啊…”  
注意到自己过去御主的存在，吉尔伽美什愉悦地扬高嘴角，一大片黄金色的巴比伦之门覆盖在了蓝色的环阵之上。  
“嗯，是啊，好久不见了。”  
立香站在原地，微微弯起眼睛，轻柔地微笑着，表情没有丝毫的动摇。  
在她探查到这边的魔力源后，就直接朝战场移动了过来，也理所当然地发现了奥斯曼迪亚斯与他的埃及军队陷入了窘境。  
——我这不是救他，只是在执行圣杯战争中英灵的职责罢了  
她不断在心里这样告诉着自己，并发动了对吉尔伽美什，连带对整个赫梯军队的大型攻击魔术。  
“嘛，正好了，也就让本王试探一下你现在的实力吧。”  
“如王您所愿。”  
两人同时向前挥下右手。  
——这、是什么…  
奥斯曼迪亚斯诧异得一句话都说不出来。  
他将圣杯埋进她身体里时，只是单纯觉得妮菲塔丽死后，这东西不再有实质性的用处，不如当作礼物送给立香，而拿过去的时候又发现这东西能化作虚物埋进对方的身体里——在他眼里，这只是一个普通漂亮的，又有些特异的杯子罢了。  
——她、到底…是怎么…  
他愣愣地看向前方，大脑一时间停滞了运转，实在无法相信头顶的女人是昨天还在自己身下承欢求饶的“藤丸立香”。  
无数的金色利器与蓝色光芒相互冲撞，交复混杂着俯冲向大地。  
天穹迸裂，星辰坠落。

TBC


End file.
